Payback 2017
Payback (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on April 30, 2017 at the SAP Center in San Jose, California. It was the fifth and final event in the Payback chronology. Due to the Superstar Shake-up, the event included two interbrand matches. Event summary Finn Bálor laid waste to The A-Lister and turned "Miz TV" upside down In front of a sold-out crowd on the WWE Payback Kickoff, Finn Bálor laid out The Miz with the Sling Blade after The A-Lister attempted to ridicule the first-ever Universal Champion. It’s safe to say that since coming to Raw as part of the Superstar Shake-up, The Miz has not been having a very good time, whether it be experiencing the unhinged aggression of The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose or suffering the brunt of Sister Abigail from surprise tag team partner Bray Wyatt in this past week’s Raw main event. However, perhaps messing with Bálor on a special Payback Kickoff edition of “Miz TV” was not the best way to change that trend. Finn Bálor made a statement at The Miz's expense during a special WWE Payback 2017 Kickoff edition of "Miz TV". From the beginning of the interview, The A-Lister was less than complimentary toward his guest, questioning whether the promising Superstar felt like a failure after being forced to relinquish his Universal Championship due to injury. The host went even further, casting doubt on whether the Irish Superstar can possibly reclaim the Universal Championship, especially against a tour de force like Brock Lesnar. After Miz opted to use his wife Maryse as a shield for Bálor's imminent attack, the Irish Superstar decided to be the bigger man and leave “Miz TV” peacefully. However, The Miz's continued insults ultimately encouraged Bálor to lay out the A-Lister with the Sling Blade. Will Miz seek vengeance on Bálor? Is The A-Lister playing with fire? Will this be the beginning of a “must-see” rivalry? Find out Monday night at 8/7 C on Raw. Bayley vs Alexa Bliss Alexa Bliss had her eyes on making a huge statement to the Raw Women’s division after joining the roster as a result of the Superstar Shake-up. In front of Bayley’s hometown, Bliss succeeded, dethroning the champion to usher in her reign of wickedness. Bayley had 25 friends and family members in the sold-out crowd at the SAP Center, but the homefield advantage couldn’t halt the Ohio-born-and-bred Bliss. The Huggable One showed a ruthless side early on, repeatedly smacking her challenger into the top turnbuckle. After Bliss gained an early edge, Bayley took full advantage of a moment of arrogance as The Wicked Witch of WWE stood on the outside for a count of eight, taunting the champion all the while. Bliss showed why she’s a former SmackDown Women’s Champion, though, staying alive by expertly countering a Bayley-to-Belly to throw the champion into the turnbuckle. Bayley connected with a Randy Savage–inspired top-rope elbow, but the challenger still would not stay down for the count. Frustration then set in for Bayley, giving Little Miss Bliss the perfect opening to toss her opponent face-first into the steel post and drive her into the mat for a decisive DDT. Bliss played spoiler for the defending champion, and with that came the spoils of being the first Superstar to have reigns with both the Raw and SmackDown Women’s Championships. Results * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Alexa Bliss defeated Bayley © Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 128_PAY_04302017hm_2441--c65e2b1ebaef5a68ed1d4f19f3ca40d5.jpg 129_PAY_04302017jg_2218--6a0b64552958a00013456448da6dcf63.jpg 130_PAY_04302017ej_1905--5ef4fbf6cd214c74fbe2ccff2137e6cc.jpg 131_PAY_04302017jg_2229--457c81d97a6b0dbf05bbf73b3543c823.jpg 132_PAY_04302017ej_1915--849af32cd6b462662a7a2aebecfd3afe.jpg 133_PAY_04302017ej_1751--db5b285599b32470035307d4e834b555.jpg 134_PAY_04302017ej_1776--757c5be27796b59e69dcec9a73a99055.jpg 135_PAY_04302017jg_2249--16a73ac809d9101427962b60245dc013.jpg 136_PAY_04302017jg_2269--3dff3855ace18a40590a2460e7f8bd94.jpg 137_PAY_04302017hm_2427--59948abd7d64024abc351b51dd5a837a.jpg 138_PAY_04302017ej_1974--569a3e31261984605b7846fabc6bdebd.jpg 139_PAY_04302017ej_1979--8f65e03d5c3604b51e445b1004c3f5b8.jpg 140_PAY_04302017ej_1982--ca3f84a95285b747828b28ea00ffc73a.jpg 141_PAY_04302017hm_2509--155129805b80f82a78d341963613b9da.jpg 142_PAY_04302017ej_1990--80ced488522b2dbfd9f789c9226019d7.jpg 143_PAY_04302017ej_2002--c990e49c625b232c1fad5998c00f59ab.jpg 144_PAY_04302017hm_2514--60ace59f0529993bcc7683b2065526b5.jpg 145_PAY_04302017jg_2298--1938b2effa9a18e69c280227901df57c.jpg 146_PAY_04302017hm_2518--0c8c61d973b092e0835ae073c7a51431.jpg 147_PAY_04302017jg_2309--7206766094d32d381f2337664826c5c5.jpg 148_PAY_04302017ej_2067--b0f70b23abcaf216a212581f6faea91f.jpg 149_PAY_04302017hm_2532--78bd5ab46c6e567cc5db5dee85363863.jpg 150_PAY_04302017ej_2098--ae1bc74a1383152f5a2e50e418701fcb.jpg 151_PAY_04302017jg_2351--91f65f74749359d57eb7bcf62b315d64.jpg 152_PAY_04302017hm_2559--3dad262d7af439781509b5efe60b79e5.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Maryse Category:Bayley Category:Alexa Bliss Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young